


Applications of an Eager Attitude

by Cathbadh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Analingus, Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rim job, Silly Sex, derek is hot, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathbadh/pseuds/Cathbadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applications of an Eager Attitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/gifts).



“Your dick is amazing, my boy, amazing!”

Derek side eyed stiles “I’m not your boy.”

Stiles turned, smiled, and poked at Derek. “You’re totally my boy.”

“Not remotely. You, on the other hand, are mine.” Derek leaned in and grinned at Stiles, eyes twinkling with possibilities. He ran a finger down Stiles chest, unfortunately still clothed. “And as such, I demand to know why this is still on you.”

“Wait, you want to skip this discussion of whose whose and go right to the sex? I mean I’m okay with that--SO okay with that, my boy--but I thought it was eating you up inside.” Stiles looked Derek in the eye, getting a full face of cold glare. “But sex! Let’s do it.”

Stiles busied his clumsy hands with his shirt. His eyes widened as Derek’s greedy grin steadily grew across his face. Stiles knew that look. It was one of Derek's I'm-going-to-make-you-cum-for-me looks. He was going to make Derek cum as well, but he didn’t know how much—he doubted he could break his previous record of seventeen, but that happened during the full moon when Derek was in heat and Stiles got lucky with some new prostate massaging techniques. Yeah, that got messy, and he was never going to forget the fun.

When Stiles finally got his shirt off, Derek leaned in, grin wide, and licked his nose. Stiles blinked, and let out a “what are you—why lick--” when Derek cut him off: “What do you think we should do tonight? Want me to fuck you? Want to suck me? What me to suck you? Want to fuck me? Which do you think you can do without cumming too soon?” 

“Ahh, if you stop licking me and grinning at me like that, maybe I won’t have this tickled sex sensation all over my body.”

Derek's grin shrunk and turned into a pout. “Excuse me, but that wasn’t one of your options.” Derek slid his finger down Stiles’s nose, then put two fingers over Stiles’s plump lips. “You want to start with sucking?”

Stiles’s mouth opened and his tongue came out, trying to wrap around Derek’s fingers. It tickled Derek’s fingers, but the warmth of Stiles’s breath and tongue made him slowly slide his fingers into Stiles’s mouth, who sucked lovingly. Stiles began to hum while sucking. Derek smiled again and put in another finger.

As Stiles sucked happily on three of Derek’s fingers, Derek busied himself and kissed Stiles’s cheek, then kissed his way up along Stiles’s jaw. Derek changed direction at Stiles’s ear, and went down the neck to a luscious, naked chest. Derek removed his fingers and started to massage the left nipple as he licked and sucked on the right. 

Stiles let out a shaky moan. His dick throbbed. Long and thick, this erection continuously caught Derek's attention and proved quite useful in bringing yours truly to orgasm. Now, though, Stiles's pants stood painfully in the way. He reached down to adjust, but Derek caught his hand.

“Please wait.” Apparently Derek could talk with his mouth full of nipple. Darn werewolf powers.

“OH my God—uhh!—why should I? It—mmm—it needs—” Stiles gasped in reply, obviously enjoying Derek's nipple play.

“Soon!” And when Stiles tried to grab for his dick anyway, Derek moaned his plea. 

“Okay okay” Stiles panted. “Just, just hurry oh God you are so good you are so good hurry please.”

“mmm.”

“Please I am so turned on how would you like it if you couldn't touch yourself and you've got a hot-ass wolfie doing your nipples come on I need to please—”

Derek stood up and looked Stiles in the eyes as he grabbed both of Stiles's nipples and twisted. Speaking over Stiles's small cry of pain, “I love you.” He let go of Stiles's nipples.

“You can be so frustrating. No touching my dick? You want me vibrating with need?”

Derek smiled at Stiles's exaggeration. “I like the idea of you vibrating. Vibrating until I want you to cum.”

“Uhh—“ Stiles stared. “Yeah, okay?”

“Want to try being gagged? Why don't we start you with something, oh, organic?”

Stiles dropped to his knees immediately and ignored the pain. “Yes!” Stiles nearly screamed it. “That will definitely make me vibrate. Let's go.”

Derek laughed and unzippled himself. “I like your eager attitude. This must be why you get such good grades in school.”

Stiles made a face at Derek, but found his mouth full of cock before he could make a retort. “Aahhmmf!”

“Yeah, that's my boy, Stiles, you suck on that. Yeah, suck on it for your wolf. Let's see just how well you vibrate. And,” Derek continued to talk as he grabbed Stiles's hands and pinned them to the wall above his head, “I'll take these for safe-keeping.” Derek smiled down at Stiles, who was busy gobbling all of Derek's dick.

It wasn't the largest dick, but it wasn't puny. Maybe a touch smaller than average, and Stiles absolutely loved sucking on it. Stiles started humming as his mouth ran back and forth over the luscious organ. As Derek's moaning grew louder, Stiles sped up his sucking, and ran his tongue side-to-side over the head of Derek's dick, never letting it out of his well-practiced mouth. With each flick of Stiles's tongue,  
Derek's moaning grew louder, reaching a crescendo of pure bliss, and a few seconds later Stiles found his mouth filling, reminding Stiles they just had peanut butter sandwiches for lunch. Stiles began slower and longer sucks, and dragged his tongue along the bottom of Derek's dick, sucking out the last drops of the creamy white wolf-juices. 

Derek let go of Stiles's arms, and cupped the happy face in front of his crotch to look up. “Amazing.” Derek leaned down to kiss, and tasted himself. 

Stiles, with his arms free, grabbed Derek's shirt and pulled it off. He wrapped his arms around Derek, feeling his warm, muscled body, and kissed Derek again. “You are delicious. Let me eat your ass.” Stiles kissed Derek's reddening cheeks. “I think you'll really like it. I read online what you're supposed to do, and you just showered and I believe in your hygiene skills so it should be safe.” Stiles continued as he moved to slobber on Derek's chest. “It will also keep my hands busy holding your cheeks wide, and you'll notice I still haven't touched myself. I think you'll really like it. I know I will.”

Derek's blush had spread during Stiles's spiel, and instead of saying anything he finished undoing his pants and lowered them. Stiles, too happy to notice the lack of underwear, smiled wide and made a high-pitched noise. Derek gave him an amused look, and went on all fours. 

Getting on his knees, Stiles spread Derek's cheeks wide and gave a long lick from the scrotum up to the tail bone. Derek gasped, new to the warmth of his lover's tongue in that area and, with his dick making a fast rebound, reached a hand back and shoved Stiles head into his hole. “More! Now!”

Derek's aim was a little off, so Stiles tongue didn't quite make the hole, but it didn't matter. Stiles licked what was in front of him, and continued up and down Derek's crack. Stiles moved one hand to Derek's balls and fondly fondled. Derek moaned some more, and diligently kept his hand at Stiles's head, making sure it doesn't stray off task. 

Stiles began to zero-in on Derek's hole, looping around and around. Derek moaned and had to drop his hands; he found that as his hole relaxed, so did the rest of him. Stiles then licked down to Derek's scrotum again then spat on his hand and started to stroke Derek's hard on, round 2. Stiles loved how quickly Derek could rebound sexually, and enjoyed every opportunity to make Derek appreciate his wolf-powers. 

As Stiles stroked and licked at Derek's hole, Derek found a tear of joy welling. “Please,” Derek moaned, “please, I need more.” Stiles took his queue and his tongue started to breach inside Derek's hole. Derek's shaky moan reverberated around the room, and Stiles found himself flushing with victory. As Stiles licked the inside of Derek's hole, Derek had to drop his head and chest to the ground, too weak to hold himself up any longer. Derek's moans kept to the rhythm Stiles stroked Derek to, and Stiles really needed to touch himself. Before he could, though, Derek came again, splattering all over Derek's belly and the floor. Stiles pushed Derek to his back, and gave a suck to get out the remaining juices still inside, and lapped up what was on Derek's belly. Stiles then kissed Derek on the mouth, and their tongues mingled lazily. 

“That was--” Derek was still panting “That was—huh—so amazing—huh—have you—huh—ever had—huh—that done—huh—to you?” 

“No, but it looks fun.” Stiles smiled at Derek, who looked in need of a nap soon. Stiles loved being able to wear out such a strong wolf. Stiles kissed Derek again, then moved in on his nipples. 

After Derek caught his breath, he said “You still haven't touched yourself?”

“I thought you'd never ask! Cumming all night and leaving me to my lonesome. How could you be such a cruel wolfie, Dere—uhhh!” Stiles gasped as Derek grabbed his crotch.

“Me, cruel? I think you'll find me quite generous.” Stiles moaned and gasped loudly as Derek's crotch massaging intensified. Derek opened Stiles's pants, and, finally free, Stiles's relieved sigh echoed in the room. 

“I want you to fuck me with this,” Derek whispered to Stiles as he massaged the newly released cock. “But I don't want you to cum too soon. How much longer can you last?”

“Uh. You ask me that while holding my dick? Please don't stop?” Derek giggled at his silly question and fetched some lube and a condom from his discarded pants, then dressed Stiles's cock. 

“Go.” Derek laid on his back, spreading his legs wide and lifting his ass as high as he could. Stiles moved to meet Derek's ass with his crotch, and rested his dick against Derek's hole. Derek whined pitifully, “what could you possibly be waiting for? Fuck me already!”

Stiles gave Derek a contemplative look, then grinned. “I've got the wolf by the tail!” Stiles pushed in, slow, and Derek eyes stopped rolling and unfocused with pleasure. Stiles felt a tight warmth engulfing his long cock, and let out a breath. 

Derek, with his ass full and hole stretched wide, started to pant. His legs began to droop, relaxed, and stiles grabbed to hold them up. Stiles started a steady rhythm, and the friction and warmth of Derek's hole started to push him towards the edge. Derek's panting grew louder, and Stiles's dick against his prostate caused a warm glow along his dick. Together, their heavy breathing echoed in the room as Stiles thrust in and out, again and again, slowly speeding up. Derek began to stroke himself, and started to bark at Stiles: “faster!” “More!” “Yes!” “So good!" Derek's voice strained and soon his words garbled into incoherent pleas of euphoria. As Derek began to cum, his hole clenched and unclenched erratically, pushing Stiles over the edge as well. 

Gasping, Stiles removed himself from Derek, who lay with arms splattered against the floor. Stiles unceremoniously dropped Derek's legs, landing with a thud. Stiles threw away his now-filthy condom, and cuddled up to Derek. “That was lovely, honey.”

“Your dick. It's amazing,” was all Derek could manage at the moment. He rolled into Stiles, and cuddled him back. Slowly, their breathing shallow, they fell asleep, dreaming of next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I realized I didn't put notes, so for those who've read this already, there are notes now.
> 
> Basically, this is my first fic, so please leave comments/suggestions/praise (swell, little ego, swell!)/whatever, and that'd be much appreciated. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
